


Like Home

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has been wondering why Furihata invited him to spend Christmas, rather than New Year's, together--until he finds out that Furihata's family celebrates the holiday, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to wildandfreeoftheworld for dailykiseki's secret santa on tumblr! you wrote that you enjoyed akafuri, so i hope you like this!! \o/

The first thing Akashi feels when his train pulls into Tokyo Station on a Thursday night is a mild ache budding behind his temple, the unfortunate aftereffect of trying to read in a moving vehicle. The second thing he feels, while disembarking, is a sharp tingling in his legs as he moves them for the first time in hours. The third thing he feels is a warm fondness for a brown-haired boy who strains, but fails to spot him amidst the rush hour crowd.

“I’m curious, Kouki—does it still count as you greeting me if I find you first?” He asks with a smile, a leather-gloved hand settling atop the boy’s shoulder. Furihata whirls around to face him, his features lighting up with recognition.

“Sei!” The boy throws his arms around his neck, and Akashi shifts back a step, the swing of the bag on his shoulder threatening his balance. Furihata pulls back then, offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It’s…been a while.”

“It has. So, don’t apologize.” Akashi takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I imagine we’re going to take another train from here?”

“Unfortunately,” sighs Furihata, “We have to walk to Nijubashi-Mae, and then we have to take the train all the way to Yoyogi-Uehara. But my house is just blocks from there, so in half an hour, you won’t have to ride another train till Monday!”

“That’s a relief.” Furihata squeezes his hand as they make their way out of the station, Akashi hanging back a fraction to let him lead. The foot traffic is a little less busy on the sidewalks, but it still feels marginally crowded compared to his quiet corner of Kyoto. 

“How was the train ride?”

“Not terribly exciting, though that was a good thing. I now know why you couldn’t stop talking about the scenery when you came to visit over the summer—it goes by quickly, but it really is beautiful.”

“See? I told you!” Furihata flashes a grin, but it fades away with a huff of an exhale, his breath spiraling out white in the chill of the winter air. “Wow. We haven’t been able to see each other since then, huh?” Akashi shakes his head.

“It’s not exactly inexpensive. I don’t think I told you, but I did manage to get a part-time position at a local equestrian center, so that’ll help out in the future.”

“Really? That’s great! I wish my convenient store job sounded that dignified…” Akashi laughs sharply, a rare grin showing as he tilts his head back.

“Ah, yes. Picking up horse droppings is just the picture of luxury, my dear Kouki.” Furihata goes a little pink then, and Akashi smiles, rubbing at the back of his hand with his thumb.

“But, yes, you’re right, it has been a while. We have the Winter Cup in a month, though—and you can bet Rakuzan will be coming after that title of yours.”

“Now, don’t get too confident, Sei. We beat you once, and we can do it again.”

“And you’re the one warning me about overconfidence,” mutters Akashi, though the jab is friendly. A wintery display in a storefront catches his eye for a second, and he muses quietly on the mannequins, posed as if they’re building a snowman, his gaze moving to the light-wrapped trees along the sidewalk, their yellow-white shining against the dark blue of the night sky.

“You know, Kouki, I appreciate your consideration for avoiding the New Year’s rush, but I’ve never been terribly enthusiastic about Christmas. This works fine with my schedule, of course, but I’m wondering why you chose to have me visit over this weekend.” Furihata blinks.

“Did I not tell you? My family celebrates Christmas. Well, not my dad, ‘cause he’s Buddhist, but Mom’s _hafu_ and was born and raised in America, so she ended up bringing the tradition over here, and…” He trails off, his face dropping when he notes the blush rising to Akashi’s cheeks.

“Crap, that’s not going to be too uncomfortable for you, is it? I mean, we do follow it in the religious way, and Mom’s the one who’s most adamant about it, but even then, it’s not too much, so—”

“Don’t worry, Kouki. It’s fine,” Akashi exhales, a little stilted, “I’m just a little embarrassed about my earlier rudeness now, and I’d like to apologize for that. I wasn’t even thinking about the holiday that much, and didn’t even bother getting you a present—I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, no, that’s fine!” Furihata explains with a wave of his hand, “I didn’t—well, I figured you have a lot already, so I just thought this weekend could be a kind of shared present between us, you know?”

“If I have a good time, that is.” Furihata stiffens at Akashi’s dark warning, but Akashi laughs again, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the side of his head.

“Kidding. I’m sure the weekend will be lovely.”

***

“Kouki, is that you? Were you able to pick up Akashi-kun from the station?”

“Yeah Mom, we’re here,” answers Furihata, stepping out of his shoes in the entryway. His amber-haired mother sticks her head out from the kitchen, mixing bowl in hand, and Akashi bows.

“Thank you for havi—”

“Oh, there’s no need for such formality. Kouki’s been talking about your visit for weeks—I’m just glad you survived the trek here in one piece!” Furihata makes a small mangled noise in his throat then, and the woman laughs, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I’ll leave you two alone for now, but the kotatsu’s on, cocoa’s ready, and cookies are on their way. You best be mindful of the mistletoe~” Akashi tilts his head slightly as the woman disappears again, humming along to what he can only assume is holiday music, and looks at Furihata with a puzzled expression.

“Mistletoe?” Furihata rolls his eyes with a small smile, taking Akashi’s coat to hang up in the hallway closet after he shrugs it off his shoulders.

“You’re supposed to kiss if you’re underneath it together,” he explains, glancing back at the sprig of leaves hanging in the doorway, “It’s a little embarrassing, if you ask me.”

“Huh.” A slight wrinkle in Akashi’s brow appears as he looks at the mistletoe, fading as he looks back at Furihata. “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing you, even if I were obligated to do it by a seasonal plant.” Furihata bites his lip, struggling to hold back a laugh.

“I mean, yeah, I wouldn’t be opposed to it either.” He lifts his head then, moving to cup Akashi’s cheeks as he leans in, the boy’s hands going to his waist. Their kiss is slow and tender, Furihata’s fingers creeping to the back of Akashi’s neck with the press of his lips against his own, an action full of the satisfaction—and also the slightest amount of trepidation—that comes with the rare chances of being able to physically bridge the gap between them. He pulls back slowly, the ends of Akashi’s hair tickling his fingertips as their eyes meet again.

“I’ve missed you, Sei.” Akashi smiles, leaning his forehead against Furihata’s.

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

They separate then, but only partially, twining their fingers together as they walk into the living room. Furihata detaches briefly to go into the connected kitchen, and Akashi sits down, contentedly pulling the kotatsu blanket over his legs in his boyfriend’s absence. 

True to Furihata’s words, the room is decorated, a strand of multicolored lights twinkling at the tops of the windows. A small pine tree stands in the corner of the room, decorated with golden bulbs and baubles. It’s modest, though, and Akashi can’t quite determine whether its spines are plastic, or living, the scent of pine wafting about the room from a candle atop a bookshelf. Ceramic figurines of a man, a woman, and an infant cradled in hay stand in the family shrine.

“I can always make you tea if you don’t like it,” apologizes Furihata when he comes back into the room, placing a mug in front of Akashi. Heat radiates from the mug when he wraps his hand around it, the fingers of his free hand tangling with Furihata’s after he sits down beside him.

“Come now, Kouki, I’m not _that_ lacking in a sweet tooth.” He smiles and takes a drink, the chocolate filling him with warmth from the inside out as he swallows it down.

“I know, but I just want you to be comfortable,” Furihata explains, setting his mug down to scratch at the back of his head. “The holidays can get even a little overwhelming for me sometimes, so to someone who hasn’t experienced it before, it might be even weirder…”

“The past few minutes have treated me well,” smiles Akashi, giving his hand a small squeeze, “So there’s no need to worry about a bad impression. Your mother seems very lovely; I can see where you got your kindness, and your looks, from.” Furihata beams at him, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

“She’s…pretty great, yeah.” He takes another drink from his mug then, their feet bumping together under the table, and Akashi’s gaze returns to the shrine, peering at it curiously.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but if you were raised with a holiday like this, does that mean you see yourself as Christian?” Furihata lifts his head, following Akashi’s line of sight.

“Oh. Well…this might sound weird, but I guess I might be both? We celebrate Christmas, but we go to temple on New Year’s, and we do stuff for Obon, too…” He pauses, laughing softly. “I don’t always pray that often, so it’s hard to say.” Akashi is quiet for a moment, then finally smiles.

“That’s fine, Kouki. That’s perfectly fine.” Furihata’s fingers are warm, interlocked with his own, and his shoulders slope with relaxation, pine and cocoa mingling together as they sink into his bones.

***

A futon and its bedding sit untouched in a stack in the middle of Furihata’s dark bedroom. Akashi stands over them, making a face as he holds his stomach.

“You should’ve warned me about your mother’s heavy cooking beforehand, Kouki.”

“I thought you would’ve noticed sooner! You didn’t have to keep eating when she refilled your plate!”

“I was _trying_ to be polite—”

“Well, you tried a little too hard, Sei,” laughs Furihata gently, placing a hand on his back, “You’re not going to be sick, are you?”

“I’ll survive till morning. Somehow.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Furihata pecks Akashi’s cheek, then pushes him towards his bed, climbing in with him. It’s a little cramped, and they need to take a few minutes to situate themselves, flannel pajama pants crackling with static as they cuddle up and cocoon themselves in the blankets together.

“Still,” begins Akashi when they’re finally comfortable, “It was all very good. I can’t deny that.”

“That’s Mom’s cooking for you. She’ll send you back home a few pounds heavier if you keep letting her have her way with you,” warns Furihata with a smile, pecking Akashi on the lips. Akashi closes his eyes and leans in again, resuming the kiss, warm as the covers they have pulled up around them. He drops away a few moments later with a soft exhale, the glowing red numbers behind Furihata’s head informing him that it’s a few minutes past midnight.

“Kouki?”

“Yeah, Sei?”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
